criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Owen Savage
Hope Savage |job = High school student |path = Spree Killer "Injustice Collector" Cop Killer Abductor |mo = Varied |victims = 8 killed 3+ attempted |status = Incarcerated/Institutionalized |actor = Cody Kasch |appearance = "Elephant's Memory" }} "He will not hurt you again." Owen Savage is a teenage "injustice collector"-type spree killer and abductor who appeared in Season Three of Criminal Minds. Background Born on 1991, Owen was a student in West Bune, Texas. His mother, Hope, a known alcoholic, died in a drunk driving accident in 2002. When Hope died, Owen was left to be raised by his father, Lou Savage, who was a U.S. Marine serving in Afghanistan at the time. Because of this, he was forced to leave Afghanistan early, causing him to resent both Owen and Hope. Owen had learning difficulties and frequently suffered mental abuse from his father, who believed his son was simply stupid. Owen did in fact have A's in Math and Science, but had D's in English and History due to reading difficulties, an F in Geometry, and a barely legible handwriting due to problems with spatial relations. In an attempt to please his father, he joined the school wrestling team in his first year, but left it when it turned out that the other members had filmed him when he masturbated in the shower room as initiation and posted it on the school's social network, from which it presumably reached the Internet. The school didn't want to complicate the situation and didn't report the incident on the grounds that it probably wouldn't lead to anything besides a lot of embarrassment for the school and Owen. Owen's father then blamed him for the whole incident. During his time in school, he became romantically involved with Jordan Norris, a fellow student who also had learning difficulties, was abused by her father, Rod Norris, and had lost her mother when she left her husband. The two made a plan to leave West Bune together and never return. When her father took away her cell phone, Owen bought her a PDA. Elephant's Memory "No, I'm already dead." At some point in his life, Owen finally snapped. His father's position as a Deputy Sheriff and tactical trainer with the local police gave him access to a lot of automatic rifles and handguns. He eventually started a revenge plan. First, he made a temporary home for him and Jordan at a ranch whose owner was away. He planted explosives in the entrance of the Norris' residence. When Rod Norris walked in while smoking a cigarette, the explosives went off, killing him. Prior to the explosion, Owen had arranged for Jordan's staged death by stuffing three hams and a dozen bone-in ribeyes in a pair of her jeans and placing them in the area of the explosion. When Lou Savage and Officer Byron Letts from the local police came to investigate, Owen shot them with automatic fire from a vantage point, killing them both, and walked up to his father and shot him at point-blank range in the face. After the incident, the BAU was called in. Owen then killed Kyle Borden, a nineteen-year-old former student who slept with Jordan when she was a freshman and told everyone about it. Owen then killed the three students who videotaped him years earlier, Danny Panzer, Chad Heyman and Gavin Pressman, near a lake. He also videotaped it using Jordan's PDA and placed it on the school's social network. Later, he also killed Ike Stratman, the owner of the ranch when he returned unexpectedly. He kept all of his murders a secret from Jordan. All the while, Reid related to Owen strongly, having also suffered a lot of bullying during his time in school. Eventually, the BAU decided to save Jordan's life by convincing her to leave Owen, taking away his only reason to live and causing him to kill himself. They were helped by Eileen, a friend of Jordan, and told her about what Owen had done, even showing her his video recording of the executions of the three students, but, since she only trusted Owen, she didn't believe them. When she saw him burying Stratman, however, she ran away. Owen, heartbroken by the whole incident, dressed up in black, armed himself with an assault rifle, and headed to the local police station where Jordan was hiding, planning on giving her his mother's old necklace before presumably killing an untold number of others and himself. Reid, caring for Owen and understanding what he went through in school, approached him and even blocked his colleagues' line of sight in order to talk him into surrendering, telling him that if he died, he would be abandoning Jordan, like his mother abandoned him. Reid also let Owen know that he knew what it was like to be bullied and convinced him to surrender. While being led into the police station, Owen is allowed to see Jordan, who is given Hope's necklace by Reid. Profile The unsub's behavior indicated that he is a type of school shooter known as an injustice collector who tries to avenge perceived wrongs. The reason why he hasn't simply attacked the school and then kill himself like typical school shooters is that something is giving him a reason to live. He is smart and competent with technology. He identifies with Johnny Cash since he was a "misunderstood loner". Modus Operandi Almost all of Owen's murders were committed with an M4A1 assault rifle and, aside from his father and Officer Letts (whose death was incidental), Owen made sure the victims he shot knew they were going to die. He also killed Rod Norris with an explosion (which Owen also used to fake Jordan's death), which was caused by a combination of him blowing out the pilot light of the stove-top (making the gas coming out of it appear unnoticeable), the canisters of gunpowder Rod kept in his kitchen, and Rod lighting a cigarette (which ignited the explosion). In addition, he killed Kyle Borden by shooting with a (presumed) handgun, and Ike Stratman by stabbing him with a knife. However, the latter murder was more out of necessity instead of choice, with Owen being noticeably remorseful while killing him. After killing his father, he shot him in the face post-mortem with the M4A1 assault rifle. In the case of Danny Panzer, Chad Heyman, and Gavin Pressman, he abducted them, likely at gunpoint, from an unspecified location (possibly multiple locations if they lived in different neighborhoods). Afterwards, he took all of them to a lake, played Johnny Cash's song "The Man Comes Around" on an unspecified device, made them undress themselves down to their boxers, and recorded their murders (as a reference to how they videotaped him masturbating in front of them without his knowledge) using Jordan's PDA (obtained by hacking the SIM card in it to avoid it being electronically traced). Afterwards, he uploaded the video onto the school's social network. Known Victims *The 2008 killing spree: **February 12: Three killed in the attack at the Norris residence. They are: ***Rod Norris ***Deputy Lou Savage ***Deputy Byron Letts **February 13: ***Kyle Borden ***Abducted the three students who videotaped him and shot them repeatedly. They are: ****Danny Panzer ****Chad Heyman ****Gavin Pressman **February 13-14: Ike Stratman **February 14: The intended massacre at the local police station: ***Spencer Reid ***Emily Prentiss ***Jennifer Jareau ***Numerous unnamed others present Notes *Owen keeps a photo of James Dean's crashed car on his wall, which may be a slight nod towards real-life spree killer Charles Starkweather, who possessed posters of Dean himself. Appearances *Season Three **"Elephant's Memory" *Season Eleven **"Entropy" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Underaged Killers Category:Season Three Criminals Category:Cop Killers Category:Revenge Killers Category:Injustice Collectors Category:Abductors